


Blitzbee oneshots

by Random_cat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bunch of fluff(maybe angst) one shots, first time writing this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_cat/pseuds/Random_cat
Summary: Just want to add to this ship with some headcanons as one shots. 90% will be fluff and occasionally angst or other things. Leave request for fluff at my tumblr random-cat or random-bot
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Blitzbee oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> These will all probably be bad. But I want to use them to improve my writing skills.

Leave some request in comments while I work on a few one shots to start this off. Will add on more tags when and if more characters are added. 

I’m new and can’t spot grammar errors well so if you spot one leave a comment. Please.


End file.
